Challenge
by moonlightmama
Summary: A simple challege for those Naruto fans out there.


Hey, this is my challenge to all who could accomplish. I like to read good stories, good Naruto stories, so try to create one for me. All the pairings are mostly going to be Sakura and someone.

First: Chouji + Sakura

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Can be any length ( Chapters or one shot, but don't make the stories to short )

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

-------------I don't like unfinished love stories!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Second: Sasori + Sakura

------Can be a tad angsty, but not overly so.

------No death among characters, that's going a little over board

------Can be any length (Chapters or one shot, but don't make the stories to short)

------Must find love or intrest in each other by end of story!!!

------I want this story to have something to do with art!

------------If you can't find anything to do with art, then go with she becomes his pupet, but make it worth reading.

Third: Sai + Sakura

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Can be any length ( Chapters or one shot, but don't make the stories to short )

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Forth: Tsunade + Dan

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------One shot

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Fifth: Izumo or Kotestsu or Genma or Hayate + Sakura (Try to get all stories please!)

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Chapter story min. 2 chapters!!! ( But don't make them to short!)

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Sixth: Hidan + Sakura

------Can be a tad angsty, but not overly so.

------Chapter story min. 2 chapters ( But don't make them to short!)

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Seventh: Zetsu + Sakura

------Can be a tad angsty, not overly so, no death/ sadness among characters

------Can be any length ( Chapters or one shot, but don't make the stories to short )

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Eighth: Kakuzu + Sakura

------Can be a tad angsty, not overly so, no death/ sadness among characters

------Can be any length ( Chapters or one shot, but don't make the stories to short )

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------I want the story to have something to do with his stiches or anything else just make it interesting!

Nineth: Naruto + Hinata

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Chapter story min. 2 chapters

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Tenth: Naruto + Ino

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------One shot

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Eleventh: Kankuro + Sakura

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------One shot ( But not to short )

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised! )

Twelfth: Kiba + Sakura

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Chapter story min. 2 chapters

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Try Sakura wants a puppy, if nothing comes to you create something else!

Thirteenth: Shino + Sakura

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Chapter story min. 2 chapters

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Can be any summery (I want to be surprised!)

Fourteenth: Any man above( not naruto) + Sakura

------No angst, tragedy, or death/ sadness among characters

------Chapter story min. 2 chapters

------Must find love or interest in each other by end of story!!!

------Okay I want someone to base a story on my favorite saying. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should." If you truly think about this it has infinite  
possibilities to it. And it's great advice! I want the saying to apear somewhere in the story.

I shouldn't have to tell you all not to make the stories short, you really don't need me to tell you that no one likes that.

If the story is fantabulous I will review over and over again, with the names of colors, and if they are truely great then you won't need me to review overly so becasue there will be reviews from more then just me!

Please let me know: which story your doing, and what its called, or put that this is a challenge from moonlightmama! Tell me by reviewing!

Thankyou!

Moonlightmama


End file.
